


Yes, Madam

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dom Biar, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Kray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Sometimes Kray gets tired carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. There is no one he trusts more to let him unwind than his number one right hand, Biar Colossus.
Relationships: Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Yes, Madam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!! (i might be a day late but shhh, we all needed femdom Biar in our lives) 
> 
> Anyways as usual check the tags before reading on!

Kray's face is red, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. It's been tousled out of its usual immaculate style, strands falling across his face. His breaths are coming in deep low pants, large chest heaving with lust. His thighs are looped with thick rope, forcing them apart to expose his hard cock. He's always been a large man, and he's got an equally large package. He's proud of it, even a little vain, but he'd never admit it. Except to her. When she breaks him down to nothing and builds him back up into the man that he shows the world day after day. 

Ropes criss cross over his arms, stretching them over his head, tying his wrists to the headboard. If he tried exceptionally hard, he could break them with his own strength, but they're enough to keep him held in place. After all, he's not trying to escape them.

Biar's manicured fingers slide across his flushed chest, long nails dragging teasingly across his heated skin. Kray's heartbeat speeds up. She always teases. Always makes him beg for it, always makes him _need_ it. Afterwards, he lets himself be embarrassed, but now, when she touches him, he lets his mind go blissfully blank. It's almost too easy for her to get him on his knees. She knows how much he needs this, and she doesn't give an inch. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Come on, big bear," Biar laughs. Her voice is smooth and husky as she straddles him, sitting on his stomach and giving him none of the stimulation that his aching cock needs. Her fingers twist a nipple, sharp nails digging into the delicate skin. Kray lets out a hoarse groan, biting down on his bottom lip. "Tell me what you need today. Pain or pleasure?" 

He swallows. It's always hard to get it out at first. Crushing his pride and bearing himself open to her is always so _difficult_ , despite the hundreds of times they've done this together. Biar always asks him, even though she knows the answer. She can always tell what he needs, often before he even realizes it himself. Her lips are gentle on his jawline as she leans in, leaving lipstick marks across his chin. It's all part of the tease, the preamble. It's gone this way a thousand times before. And, well, he really wouldn't have it any other way. He needs someone to call him out on his bullshit, and who better to do so than his right hand? 

Sometimes he needs to be broken. Sometimes he needs her touch to be gentle. This time. This time he needs it to hurt. He's making no progress on the Parnassus engine. The frustration bubbles up and threatens to consume him. "Pain." 

"Good boy." Kray's cheeks redden at the praise, and Biar gives him a sweet smile and she leans in, capturing his lips in her own. Kray's lips part, and he lets her slip her tongue inside, exploring his mouth. He moans softly into her mouth, and she swallows the sound, leaving red marks stained across his lips. She reaches behind her and a burst of pain slams through Kray's cock. He cries out and Biar swallows the pained noise with her lips, giving him a few seconds to recover. His breath is shaky, even after one slap. Her fingers soothe the pained spot, rubbing gently across his reddened shaft. 

Her hand rears back again, smacking his cock with painful force. Kray cries out again, desperate and wanton, his mind clouding over with desperate pleasure and pain. It hurts. God it _aches._ But it's satisfying, the way a long workout makes your muscles ache the next morning. An ache that he craves, _needs_. And Biar is giving it to him with all of her strength. Her hand rears back and lands again and again and again, and Kray's eyes roll back in his head, his cock dripping with precum and desperation. 

"Oh, _please_ ," Kray moans, and it's clear that Biar has beaten away his inhibitions. 

"Already?" Biar laughs, patting the side of his cock gently, but not softly enough to comfort. "Please, _what?"_

Kray swallows again. "Please... please, _madam_." 

"That's what I thought." She smiles, her fingers wrapping around his shaft, rubbing gently at the pained flesh. She's always hated the abbreviation 'ma'am.' It's something they share in common. After all, Kray prefers infinitely to be addressed by his full title of Governor, rather than _Gov_ , despite what a certain blue haired brat prefers to call him. Kray's chest is shaking, his breath coming in quick silent sobs. Tears are welling in his eyes, spilling over and streaming down his cheeks. Biar's hand comes back into Kray's view, and she rubs his chest, squeezing his giant pecs in her manicured grip. It gives Kray a moment of reprieve before she stands, adjusting her dress. She's still fully clothed while he's completely exposed. It makes him feel vulnerable, which is not something he's used to feeling. But in front of Biar... with some work, he's learned not to be embarrassed of his feelings in front of her. 

Kray's throat goes dry at the sight of the flogger clutched in Biar's hand. She approaches the bed like a panther. He feels like he's being hunted, for once, rather than the hunter. The light fear that bubbles in his stomach twists pleasantly around the pained arousal he already feels. He asked for pain. He needs pain. But it takes him a second to reconcile the fact, and she approaches him slowly enough for him to get used to the idea. Biar knows him well enough for it, after all. 

She gives his aching cock a little break, starting instead by draping the leather tails of the flogger over his chest, then lifting it up and bringing it down _hard._ The noise echos through the room, and Kray flinches, his breath catching in his throat as he tries not to scream. She brings it down again, and the pain fills him with a kind of heady bliss that twists the arousal in his abdomen.

His body jerks with each slap of the flogger, nipples and chest aching and sore by the time Biar stops. He lost count of how many times she hit him. His skin is striped red and white, aching badly enough that he knows he'll be covered in bruises tomorrow. Good. It keeps him grounded to feel the pain she inflicts on him, gives him something to focus on rather than his own shortcomings. Before he met her, he used to clench his fists tight to dig his nails into his palms. He'd walk away from speeches with his hands full of blood. It's easier, now, to focus on the pain that she gives him. To give up control to her. 

Her hand lands on the underside of his thigh, held up by the ropes. His cock is still red from the earlier punishment, leaking precum pathetically down the shaft. He's shaking, as she raises the flogger and brings it down hard between his legs. 

_"Fuck!"_ Kray shouts, his body jerking as he pulls on the ropes, fresh tears welling in his eyes. It's nothing like before. Just her hand was nothing compared to the pain the flogger brings, and he's crying openly, tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping off his nose. 

A gentle hand cups his heated cheek, brushing away some of the tears. "Give me a color." 

Kray's throat is dry, and his voice comes out hoarse and broken. "G-green." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Madam." He wants more. He wants it to hurt more. Kray will take everything that Biar gives him and more. Like this, he's putty in her capable hands, willingly molded to be anything she wants him to be. 

Biar laughs softly, sliding up the bed. She turns so his cock is in front of her and Kray can see that she isn't wearing any underwear. It's obvious where this is going, but Biar still asks. "Ready for your _meal?"_

"Y... yes, Madam." She lowers herself, slowly onto Kray's face and moans softly as he licks a stripe between her folds. He can feel her lean forward, wrap her fingers around his cock as he does his best to eat her pussy, despite the fact that he can't use his hands to hold her hips in place. Instead, she grinds down on his face, and Kray wraps his lips around her clit. The moan she lets out goes straight to Kray's aching cock, and if not for the squeeze of her fist around the base, he would've cum right there. But instead, the orgasm builds and builds but never reaches the satisfactory conclusion, the urge just slowly ebbs away, leaving him wanting and aching. 

Despite his own need, he focuses his efforts on pleasuring Biar, every high pitched moan coming from her plush lips feeling like a win. Until he hears a swish of air and that same _agony_ slams through his cock into his spine and he cries out, muffled by Biar's weight on his face. The tears are coming again, and she hits him again and again and again until his cock is as sore as his jaw and he feels her pussy tense over his face. She's not loud, but he's been with her enough times to know what she sounds like at orgasm. 

And she lifts herself off of him, steps down from the bed. She's still got her heels on, looks just as unruffled as Kray usually does. There's not a single hair out of place. Biar smiles at him, a half lidded smirk. "You want to cum, big bear?" 

Kray's eyebrows furrow together and he nods, sniffling in a most undignified way, as Biar lifts up her shoe and presses it down on Kray's bruised cock. It's very light, compared to the earlier touches, just the barest of pressure. He knows, of course, what her intention is. He doesn't get to cum unless he cums from being stepped on. It's demeaning and dehumanizing in the best way and the treatment makes his head spin in ways he'd never admit.

The heel of her stiletto presses into his balls and Kray _whimpers_. "B-Biar..., _please._ " 

The pressure increases, until it's nearly painful. "Is that what you call me?" 

"M-madam..." Kray bites his lip, half lidded red eyes looking up at Biar's blue. "God, _please._ "

And Biar laughs, rubbing him off with the front of her shoe, much gentler than she was. "Good boy." 

That's all it takes. Kray's body tenses, ropes of cum splattering his stomach and chest, some drops even land on his face. He cums with a sob, the force of his orgasm making his back arch off the bed. When the aftershocks die down, Kray is boneless in the ropes, his cock aching painfully more than pleasurably now. But it's a pain he asked for. A pain he needs. His eyelashes flutter, and he can vaguely feel the sensation of the ropes being removed, a warm towel wiping away the cum painting his body. A straw is inserted into his mouth, and Kray drinks automatically, cool water soothing his dry throat. He finishes the glass and the straw is removed. 

"How do you feel?" Biar asks, softly. She's climbed into bed next to him, changed into a pajama dress. It's a little concerning that he didn't notice that happen, but he'll give himself a break. He _was_ in a lot of pain. Biar is stroking his hair back out of his face, sliding it back into a semblance of his usual style. Biar had clothed him at some point, although he hadn't noticed that either.

"Fantastic," Kray replies, and it's completely honest. 

"Good." Biar slides against his chest, like she fits there. She does. He really doesn't know what he'd do without her. Every day they come closer to making great strides with the Parnassus Engine project, and every day, Kray is grateful to have Biar by his side. He wraps his arms around her now, buries his face in her shoulder. He allows himself to show a little vulnerability. Biar knows how much it means. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!! But do be mindful, I usually post a lot of more "problematic" fiction than this one lmao


End file.
